


what is harmonic convergence, anyways?

by innsjovide



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innsjovide/pseuds/innsjovide
Summary: There are some things about being the Avatar that Korra's friends just don't understand
Relationships: Bolin & Asami Sato, Bolin & Korra (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	what is harmonic convergence, anyways?

Bolin found Asami where he thought he would, at the ship's bridge. Of all six-or-so passengers, she had been the only one truly trusted with navigating the ship (Bolin was pretty sure Bumi had much more naval experience, but he was also pretty sure Tenzin didn’t want to leave his older brother in charge of anything).

“Hey, Asami!” Bolin smiled as he opened the bridge door. Asami seemed busy flipping levers or charting maps or whatever, but she turned around to greet him. 

“Hey, Bolin. Is everything alright?” Asami asked, turning back to the ship controls.

Bolin sat in one of the spinning chairs placed around the bridge room. “Yeah, I just wanted to hang out. Korra’s training and Mako’s brooding about his relationship problems. I keep telling him he should just break up with Korra, but does he listen to me? Nope.”

Asami laughed, albeit awkwardly as she was part of the reason Mako was going to break up with Korra, at least to Bolin’s understanding. “Yeah, figures he’s like that. It took him forever to break up with me. How’s Korra been?”

Bolin shrugged. “I don’t know. She seems really dedicated to being prepared for… what was it again?”

“Harmonic Convergence?” Asami offered.

“Yeah, that.” Bolin nodded. “You know, I still have no idea what’s going to happen with that. Like, at all.”

Asami laughed. “You’re not the only one. I tried asking Korra about it but what she tells me just confuses me more.”

The door opened before Bolin could respond, and Korra walked in. “Hey guys! I just left my water bottle in here.”

“Hey, Korra!” Bolin smiled, turning in his spinny chair to face her. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, y’know.” Korra shrugged. “Getting prepared to fight Vaatu and all.”

Bolin glanced at Asami, who looked just as confused as he did.

“Wow…” Asami faltered, putting her hand to the back of her head. “Sounds… intense.” 

Korra nodded, then picked up her water bottle from the floor. “Yeah, it is. Speaking of that, I should probably get back to training. See you guys later!” With that, Korra left the room.

Once Korra had closed the door behind her, Bolin glanced at Asami, then burst out laughing.


End file.
